


Through His Eyes

by FujinoLover



Series: We're Perfect for Each Other (You're Gonna Figure That Out Someday) [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU that's not really AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujinoLover/pseuds/FujinoLover
Summary: Sameen was eight when she began to suspect the things that she experienced while she was asleep were not just a simple dream.





	Through His Eyes

Sameen was born with one brown eye and one blue eye. The chance of her real eye color to be blue was slim, but it didn’t stop her parents from calling her their perfect girl, because she had the same eye color as her mother _and_ father. Growing up, her mismatched eye color was the least of her concern. Most of the time she didn’t even remember about it, until she caught her reflection or someone mentioned it to her. Many people go through the same thing when their soulmate has different eye color than they are.

She was just eight when she began to suspect that the things she experienced while she was asleep weren’t just a simple dream. She couldn’t see herself, but she could see her surroundings. It was better than _The Colony_ she liked to play on her dad’s Macintosh. Although unlike the game, she didn’t have any control of what her dream-self was doing. Sometimes she was just hanging out in a park alone and other times she was beating some boys who were much bigger than herself. It was always places she had never been and people she had never met.

(She saw a pretty girl once, blushing bright when her dream-self leaned forward to kiss her. Her lips were still tingling when she woke up. If a kiss with a girl in a dream felt like that, she was going to kiss a lot of girls when she grew up too.)

She thought it was cool, living in an alternate universe during sleep. It was until one day she caught the view of her dream-self on the mirror and it wasn’t her. It was a handsome young man, with clean cut and familiar blue dress shirt. She first assumed that she was somewhat seeing her father’s memories when he was younger, but then the young man of her dream stepped closer to the mirror and she could see his— _their_ eyes. One brown and one blue.

“ _Māmān_ ,” she called over breakfast that morning. “Were you like me?”

“What do you mean, _aziz-am_?”

Sameen traced over her own face. “Your eyes.”

“Oh.” Her mother put the juice back into the fridge before she joined her on their small dining table, pushing a glass of orange to her. “I was. I wish I could show you.” One of the things she regretted when she fled Iran was that she didn’t manage to secure any photo-book with her. Still, she smiled because the memories remained clear in her mind. “Most of the people I met had just one eye color, mostly brown. They said I was cursed.” She reached forward to cup the side of Sameen’s face. Her brown eye fluttered close, leaving only the blue one to stare back at her. “I thought I was blessed, and I’m right.”

“Did you see too? When you slept?”

That got her mother furrowing her brows. “You’ve been having dreams?”

Sameen nodded. Her mother took a moment to contemplate the information. Sameen’s father’s and her age difference wasn’t massive. They had grown up together, just in different country with different cultures. The dreams had started a bit late for them.

“What did you see? Have you seen your soulmate’s appearance yet?”

“He wore uniform like dad’s.”

Her mother hummed, a smile lifted the corners of her lips. “He’s going to be your partner in crime,” she said.

Sameen grinned back, she liked that idea.

 

* * *

 

When Sameen was eleven, she got in a car accident with her dad. One moment he was humming along the song that was playing on the radio while they were speeding through the highway in Hanover County and the next there was a loud pop, followed by a deafening screech as the car toppled over. She lost consciousness for a bit. The increasing heat stir her awake. Her dad didn’t respond no matter how many times she called his name. She tried to crawl out to look for help, but she was stuck.

As she grew dizzy, she heard siren coming closer. There was a lot of smoke, but the heat became less unbearable. The kind firefighter who had arrived first on scene got her out of the wreck. He gave her sandwich, even though he looked at her with an odd expression when she asked for one. Her father was dead, there was nothing she could do about that, but there was something she could do about her hunger and she didn’t quite understand why that warranted such reaction from the firefighters.

She was admitted into the hospital afterward, being kept overnight for observation. Her mother was sad, but told her that everything was going to be okay. She didn’t know what to say, so she didn’t. It wasn’t long before the sedative the doctor had given her kicked in (they presumed her reaction, or lack thereof, was due to shock). She had a dreamless sleep that night and couldn’t help but wonder if her soulmate saw what had happened to her in his dream.

It remained that way for days. The wake and the funeral were blurry for her. It was after her father was buried that everything seemed to slow down. She stood by the side of his grave, holding on the folded flag that was used to cover his casket. Her mother was standing next to her. It felt familiar somehow. As though she had gone through the same situation before, but on different place and different time where it was raining and she heard someone calling her dad a hero behind her back.

She dreamed that night. By then she had figured out that the dreams were never random. It was always an insight of an important moment her soulmate had experienced through the day. So when she dreamed of looking down at a paper with _I’m sorry for your loss_ written on it, she knew that her soulmate had spent a lot of time staring at it, just so she would get the message.

She watched a rerun of a football game the next day. It was her dad’s favorite. She hoped her soulmate liked it too and saw that she was doing okay.

 

* * *

 

Over the next years, the dreams came less and far in between. From what little she had seen, her soulmate was serving tour after tour overseas. She was on senior year of high school when she saw him received his new Sergeant First Class insignia. She returned the favor a couple of months later when she got the acceptance letter to John Hopkins University.

Sometime during the beginning of medical school, a blonde woman started popping up in the dreams. She was beautiful and from the frequency of her showing up, it was clear that her soulmate cared a great deal about her. Sameen thought she was supposed to feel jealous or angry, yet she didn’t. In fact, she was quite annoyed when the relationship only lasted for half a year, but then she saw her soulmate going back to serve after 9/11 and she got him, it was what she would do too. Years later, she knew he would understand her decision as well.

“I dropped out.”

The other side of the line remained quiet for a while. She fidgeted with her cup of coffee. She needed something stronger, but it was too early in the morning to start drinking. She was a grown ass woman who had her life together—at least until her abrupt decision to leave the residency program—and yet her mother could still make her uncomfortable even though they were thousands miles away.

“ _Māmān_?”

“ _What are you going to do?_ ”

“I’ve enlisted, in the Marines.”

A chuckle came from the other end and Sameen sighed in relief. It didn’t take more for her mother to break into a lengthy one-sided talk. She spoke in an excited mixture of Farsi and English, but there were _I’m proud of you, your father would too_ and _you should meet your soulmate soon_ somewhere in there. She didn’t tell her that she had no intention of finding him and based on the fact that he hadn’t even tried to look for her, she could say the same about him.

When five years later the ISA recruited her to be a part of the Activity, she didn’t tell anyone. It was an obscure army unit that did black-ops so dark, technically they didn’t exist. It didn’t come as a surprise when the standard issued handgun was chambered for rifle ammunition or when they put her on a high dose of blocker. No more dreams. It was national security at stake. Unmeet soulmates’ connection is a threat to missions. Between the drug and the hunt down, she didn’t think her soulmate would appreciate her knocking on his door just to meet him, get her real eye color back, and consequently severe the dreams they shared. Judging from the absence of dreams since he left the army and got in the Farm, it was safe to assume that the CIA had made him take the blocker as well.

Still, before she took the first dose, she scribbled down an _I’ll see you when I see you_ on a paper and stared at it longer than necessary. Just in case he did get it somehow.

 

* * *

 

Sameen saw him during a boring stakeout of a number in New York City. He looked familiar, but she had been in a lot of other countries and seen a lot of people. She hadn’t seen his face since that dream when she was eight and he just joined the army, so she didn’t realize that it was him. Their eyes met for a fleeting second over a crowded intersection and she was hit with a sense of something she couldn’t explain. She assumed the worst.

“Cole, I think I’ve been made.” She skidded to a halt, keeping her eyes away from the man. His stance suggested former military or one of the three-letters agencies. “My 3:00, good looking guy in a suit.” She stole a glance at him and he was _still_ looking at her.

“ _You sure he’s not just checking you out?_ ” She could hear the teasing in Cole’s voice. “ _Forgot your gas mask, Shaw._ ”

She glanced at the man again. This time he had turned around and walked away. “All right, false alarm.” She resumed stalking the number and returned Cole’s teasing, but the little nagging in her gut remained.

It was forgotten when Cole questioned her about Research, just moments before they were to sneak into the number’s place. She couldn’t help but bite back when he brought up about Aquino. He was brilliant and believed in the cause, but this time she believed he had done something stupid. With the task at hand, she didn’t have time to dwell on it as the mission went pear-shaped. They had walked in on a trap. Cole left a trail of sticky blood on the hardwood floor when she dragged him to the side. Even so, he still apologized as though he was being an inconvenience to her.

“No, no, no. Don’t talk. All right. Look, I’m gonna call Control and, uh... We’re gonna get you some help.”

Her mind raced, trying to find a way— _any_ way to fix him, even though she knew it was useless. With multiple gunshot wounds on the back, it was a miracle that he was still able to talk and not spluttering blood. He knew it too.

“I was trying to get your back.”

“Always trying to be the hero, huh?”

Cole chuckled. “No. Just yours.”

She froze then. His chest deflated under her hands as his eyes closed for the last time. He had one blue eye and one brown eye. When they first met, he had scrutinized her for a bit longer before letting out a sigh. She had assumed it was because the whole partnership thing the ISA forced them to do and never because he was hoping she was his brown-eyed pair.

A surge of anger filled her chest and her veins thrumming with it. The ambush team’s communication was loud in her still ringing ear. It cut through like a sharp knife and she grabbed her rifle. She encountered another after she made it out of the door. The bang and his scream of pain as the grenade triggered off inside his mask did little to appease her fury. She expected more men to appear, but not one with suit.

“Shaw...” It was the same good-looking guy from earlier. He had a gun, but both of his arms were raised to show her that he meant no harm. “Listen. My name is John. I’m here to help you.”

Instead of shooting on sight like she was trained to, she halted. She had heard that voice before, countless times in her dreams. Just like that, she saw herself, through his eyes. He must have too because he flinched back. She felt a sharp pain as the blue drained from her eye, leaving both brown and furrowed. Her instinct kicked in then, she shot him several times on center mass before she jumped out of the window. Cole was dead and there were teams of trained soldiers out to kill her next. She had no time to dwell on the fact that she had just found, shot, and might have killed her own soulmate.

(Turned out neither of them were very good at being dead.)


End file.
